The field of the invention is spas, jetted bathtubs or other heated water-containing members, which will be referred to herein generally as xe2x80x9cspas.xe2x80x9d The invention relates more particularly to spa accessories which are directed to improve the comfort of a user of a spa.
U.S. Pat. No. 541,371 to Marston shows a bath having an outer shell and an inner shell. The outer shell is filled with hot water which is used to control the temperature of the water within the inner shell. A tube 16 introduces fresh air to the bathing or washing compartment. Tube 16 has a cover 17 which is removed to permit the flow of fresh air. While such tube provides fresh air to the room in which the bathtub is contained, it is not designed to direct fresh air toward a user of the tub.
The Mersmann U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,598 shows a motor which draws water in through a slitted cover below the water level. A source of air 15 may be introduced into the water and forced outwardly by the impeller.
Spa water often contains chlorine or ozone as a water purifying agent. Since the spa water is invariably heated, the presence of chlorine or ozone can collect above the surface of the spa water where the user typically inhales such moist and often chlorine or ozone scented vapors. The inhalation of such vapors can decrease the enjoyment of the spa or other heated water-containing member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air-blowing assembly which is capable of improving the quality of the air breathed by the user of a spa.
The present invention is for an air-blowing assembly for providing cooling air to the user of a spa, jetted bathtub or other heated water-containing members. Such members have a lip surrounding at least a part of the water-containing member. The assembly includes an air blower having an air blower inlet, an air blower outlet and means for energizing the air blower. An air-conducting manifold has an air inlet connected to the air blower outlet. The manifold has a series of outlets, each outlet being connected to at least one directional vent supported over the lip of the spa. The vent directs cooling air in a direction which may be aimed by the user. In this way, the user can direct air flow through the cooling air outlet to remove hot, humid, and often chlorine or ozone-containing vapors from his area of breathing. Preferably, the directional vent has a plurality of louvers which may be adjusted to further direct the flow of air to the most comfortable position.